Everything’s not as it seems
by mercygod
Summary: What happens when the boys get an email from their father telling them to go somewhere that doesn’t seem to be up their alley?
1. the email

Everything's not as it seems

What happens when the boys get an e-mail from their father telling them to go somewhere that doesn't seem to be up their ally?

Chapter 1: The E-mail

"Dean you have to talk to me sooner or later" Sam said as he followed his brother into the motel room. They had just killed the witch and all the kids were doing better.

"No Sammy I don't so you could drop it." Dean said as he started to pack up his things.

"Its just that everything makes sense now."

"That's great Sam now we don't need to beat it to death.

"Why are you so against talking about this Dean?"

"Because Dr. Phil its over and everything is back to normal or as normal as things can be. Your alive, I'm alive, dads alive so there's nothing to worry about." Dean said to his little brother. It was his job to protect his brother and last night he almost lost him to the something that almost got him when they were younger.

"Fine I'll drop it for now." Sam said grabbing his bag to put in the car "What are you doing now?"

"Sam has anyone ever tell you that you ask way to many questions." Dean asked as he waited for the computer to load up.

"I'm pretty sure its only been you." he said as he grinned at his older brother.

"Ok smart ass I'm checking my mail."

Sam continued to talk but Dean ignored him. After a couple of minutes Sam got the picture and decided to go and get some breakfast to bring back. As Dean looked there the titles and spotted one from his father 'the man is full of surprises' he thought to himself. Dean clicked on it and was stunned by what he read:

_Boys I'm glad that you both made it out ok. I decided not to send coordinates because you would think something supernatural was there. This time that's not the case, an old friend of your mother really wants to see the both of you. I hope that you decide to go. _

The rest of the e-mail consisted of her name, which is Morgan Davis and her address. Dean closed the laptop and finished packing.

By the time Sam got back Dean had finished packing up the car. "I bring you coffee and a bagel."

Dean looked the food over "You didn't do anything to it did you?"

A look of mock hurt crossed Sam's face "I can't believe you would ask me that. Do you know where were going?"

"Actually I do." Dean said as he got in the car.

"Care to fill me in?"

"Not really" Dean said driving off once Sam got in the care.

2 hours later

"Damn it Dean tell me where were going."

Dean grinned to himself as he let Sam sit and wonder where they were going.

"Dean" Sam almost yelled as he turned down the radio. No matter where they went Dean was always able to find what Sam referred to as mullet rock.

"Maine" he decided to give in.

"What?"

"I said were going to Maine."

"Why?"

"Because that's where Morgan Davis is."

"Who's Morgan Davis?"

"Again with all the questions."

"You know if you gave me the whole story instead of bits and pieces I wouldn't need to ask so many questions."

"Alright. Earlier I got an e-mail from dad..."

"Since when does dad e-mail us? Hell when did he learn to use a computer?"

"Sam" Dean yelled to get his brothers attention. When Sam stopped talking Dean continued. "That's why I don't tell you anything you always interrupt me."

"Sorry Mr. Touchy."

"Damn it you did it again. Do you want to hear the story or not?" Dean waited a couple of seconds and when Sam didn't say anything he tried one more time. "Like I said dad sent me an e-mail and said that an old friend of mom's wanted to see us. So that's where were going."

"I've never heard of this woman before, and why didn't dad just call?"

"Its not up to me to explain or understand everything that dad wants." dean continued to drive 'I never heard of her either. Dad said that it was nothing supernatural.

"Maybe there's nothing to fight."

"Yeah Sammy your right all the evil creatures went on vacation."


	2. Thats one big damn house

Everything's not as it seems

Chapter 2: Thats one big damn house

"Dude I think you made a wrong turn." Sam said as he looked over the directions.

"No Sam I didn't and if I did your the one with the map."

"Look we have been driving down this road for five minutes and I don't see any houses."

"Do you have any bright ideas then college boy?"

"We could I don't know CALL her and get directions from her."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why Dean we are lost don't you get that?" Sam was stunned by how oblivious his brother was acting.

"Sam thats the house behind you and I must say the woman has done well for herself because thats one big damn house."

"Holy crap." Sam looked over at the huge house that was surrounded by trees. "She sure does like her privacy."

"No kidding." Dean drove down the long driveway to where the house was. After Dean pulled up, he got out of the car and began to stretch "Damn how long have we been driving?"

"Way to long." Sam did as his brother and started to walk around. "Look someone's coming." Sam pointed to the car that was coming up behind them.

"She looks hot." Dean said as the brunette stepped out of the car.

"Can I help you?" She asked barley looking at the brothers as she made her way up the steps to the front door.

"Girl you have no idea." dean said following her up the steps.

"Excuse me."

"Ignore my brother Dean he's an idiot." Dean gave his brother one of his I'm gonna kill you looks. "Actually were looking for a Morgan Davis."

"She's probably inside somewhere." the woman said letting the two in the house "you can have a seat in the living room."

Dean noticed she was heading upstairs "are you going to get her?"

"No."

"What a strange thing to do. I wonder if she is going to get Morgan?"

"Sam I really doubt it."

A few minutes later a woman with red hair that looked to be in her early 40s entered the living room. "Can I help you fine young gentlemen?"

"Yes were looking for Morgan Davis." Sam said standing up when the women entered the room. A young woman let us in the house."

"That must have been Melinda she didn't tell he anyone was here looking for me."

"I don't think she had any plans on doing that." dean said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Your Mary's boys I'm so glad you decided to come sit, sit tell me all about yourselves."

"Actually we were hoping to learn about you."

"Dear Sam there will be time for that later. I hear Melinda coming down the steps."

"My grandmother what good ears you have" Dean whispered into Sam's ear. Morgan gave the boys a look but didn't say anything.

"The door upstairs is locked." Lynn said as she walked into the living room. Once again ignoring Sam and Dean.

"Can't you see that we have company?" Dean, Sam this is Melinda my step-daughter."

"Yeah hi you can call me Lynn everyone else does." she said before turning her attention back to Morgan "Upstairs its locked. Why?"

"We will talk about that later right know we have company. Melinda next time someone comes to my house looking for me be sure to let me know. Now sit and talk with us."

"Fine" Lynn said sitting down next to Dean.

"Boys I would love it if you would stay at the house for a while."

"Sure that sounds like a great idea." Dean said nudging his brother.

"Great now tell me whats been going on with you two. Sam I heard you wanted to be a lawyer. How's that going?"

"I decided to take a break from school for a while."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"It was time for a change thats all."

"I guess that everyone needs a change sooner or later."

"You know I'm a little tired from all that driving so if someone could point me in the way of a room." Dean said standing up.

"Melinda be a dear and show Dean the way to one of the guest rooms." Morgan said not taking her eyes of Sam.

"Fine, can I get the key to Drake's room now?" Lynn said holding her hand out, she could she the key around her neck.

"I said not right now. I want to talk to Sam for a bit."

"But.." Morgan gave her a look that could have frozen fire. Lynn turned around and headed up stairs. "Are you coming or not?"


	3. If your scared

Everything's not as it seems

I don't think that I said this yet so I'm saying it now I don't own any of the Supernatural characters.

Chapter 3: If your scared

"It must have been crazy growing up here." Dean said as he claimed the stairs.

Lynn grinned at Dean's remark "I didn't grow up here my mom would have had a fit if she saw this house. Its all Morgan's doing."

"Where are your parents?" Dean asked.

"My mom died about six years ago and my dad is in a coma. It doesn't look good for him. They say he wont make it." Lynn stopped at the locked door "and this is Drake's room, the doctors said that his mind crawled in on itself. They say that it's because of the shock of what happened to our parents."

"Something tells me you disagree with the doctors."

Lynn looked Dean in the eyes, it was almost like she was trying to read him mind to see if it was ok to confide in him. "How well do you know Morgan?"

"I don't really know her at all, she was a friend of my moms."

Before she said anything Lynn looked around to make sure no one was there to hear her. "I don't know how and I don't know why but what I do know is that Morgan is someway behind everything that has happened to my family since she got here."

For the first time Dean didn't know what to say so he decided to say nothing at all and, just followed Lynn to where his room was going to be.

"Its ok my best friend thinks I'm crazy too. Something about unresolved grief. Well this one will be yours."

"Why is it that everything in this house is huge?" Dean said looking around the room. The size of the bed you be the same as pushing the two beds from a motel together and a lot more comfortable. He could also see what looked like a bathroom.

"I really can't answer that question. Sam will be across the hall. If there are any problems I'm sure Morgan will do something to fix it." Lynn said heading out the room.

"I think everything will be fine." Dean said testing the bed before he laid down on it and reached for the remote.

"Door open or closed?"

"Open I want Sam to be able to find me when he comes up."

"Whatever."

"Here" Sam said throwing Dean's bag at him "I'm not the bell boy you know."

"And with that attitude you never will be."

"Funny, very funny Dean. Where do I sleep?"

"Across the hall. I have no idea how your going to sleep in a room all by yourself.

"I think I'll manage." Sam said walking away.

"If your scared I want you to know that I'm right here."

"Shut up Dean."

"Don't be such a baby."

"Dean you can be such an ass sometimes and leaving me alone with that crazy woman."

"What is with you people she doesn't seem that bad." Dean said flipping through channels.

"You people?" Sam said sitting down on the desk chair.

"Yeah Lynn hates her and I'm mean hates her. She thinks that Morgan is responsible for her father and brother."

"She's weird but not dangerous."

"You would know more than I would."


	4. hospital trip

Everythings Not as it Seems

Chapter 4

A loud scream echoed through the house.

"What the hell" Dean said running out of his room and almost collided with Sam. "Sammy are you ok? Was it another nightmare?"

The screams continued "it wasn't me."

"Let's go."

"Go where Dean?" Sam said following his brother. He knew that he didn't need to ask because he could see that Dean had been bitten by the curiosity bug."

"To find out what's going on. I think I know where to go."

"How?"

Just follow me damn it." Dean led Sam to Drake's room. He wasn't positive that was where the screams where coming from but it was his best guess. It turned out to be correct because he could see Lynn standing in the door way. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea he has never done this before."

Sam walked past Dean and Lynn to get a better look inside. "This doesn't look normal he should be taken to the hospital."

"I don't think..."

Lynn cut Morgan off mid-sentence "I already called for an ambulance."

"You did what? Why would you call them? He doesn't need to go to the hospital he is going to be fine here." Morgan said walking out of the room to be face to face with Lynn.

Lynn didn't back down "how the hell do you know what he needs or not your not a doctor. And that's what he needs right now a doctor."

Before Morgan could say anything there was a knock on the door. The paramedics loaded Drake into the ambulance and took him to the hospital. Lynn rode in the back with him. Morgan wasted no time getting to her car and following them to the hospital. Leaving Dean and Sam to follow in the Impala.

"What do they think happened?" Dean asked when he seen Lynn standing in the hall at the hospital.

"Nothing happened she is just being over dramatic." Morgan said walking over and answering before Lynn had the chance to say anything.

Just then a man came running down the hall. He was about 6' with shaggy black hair and green eyes. "Oh my god is everything alright? I came as soon as I heard." He said moving closer to Lynn.

"Kevin" she said hugging him. "They haven't told me anything yet." She said into his shoulder.

"Who's that?" Sam whispered as he nudged his brother.

"How the hell should I know I just met these people?" Dean said getting annoyed.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Kevin said trying to comfort Lynn.

"He better be or so help me I will kill that woman."

"Lynn I thought we talked about this Morgan is not the problem."

"She locked him in his room."

Kevin just stared at her for a moment trying to figure out if what she was saying could be true. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know." she said trying not to yell. But she was starting to feel like he was treating her like a child. "Do you believe me?"

"About what."

"About everything Morgan, my dad, Drake."

"I believe that you believe that Morgan is to blame."

"My god do you hear yourself 'I believe that you believe' that means that you don't believe me. You stand there and look at me as if I'm going crazy. I know what I saw and I know what she is."

"How in the world am I supposed to believe you when you are acting like this? Do you know how crazy you seem right now?" Kevin said pacing around. "You said that you needed sometime so I backed off. I didn't want to push you too far. But now you have jumped off the deep end."

"Then what the hell are you still doing here?"

"You know what I have no idea." with that Kevin walked back down the hall "Call me when you come back to you senses."


	5. all my fault

Everythings Not as it Seems

Chapter 5: All my fault

"That was interesting" Dean said sitting down next to Lynn.

"Yeah someday they'll make a movie about it."

"Any idea on how this movie will end?"

"I'm not sure I care anymore. Everything seems to be falling apart. You know I was supposed to marry that man. God now I can't even stand to look at him."

Dean didn't know what to say. Something about this girl made him lose his ability to form thoughts. Sam would be more equipped to handle this situation. He knows how to handle people he could make them feel safe. Sam knows what its like to lose someone that you loved enough to spend the rest of your live with someone. Sure things were different Jess died and this dude just walked away. Dean didn't understand way people wanted to put themselves through such pain. "What a dick." The words came out of his mouth before he realized it.

Lynn turned to look at him before she started to laugh. "Do you think about what you say before you say the words, because it seems to me that you don't."

"A lot of people enjoy that quality about me."

"Like who?" Sam said leaning up against the wall. He had been so quite that they had forgotten that he was still their.

"Sam do me a favor and get some coffee and oh yeah one more thing shut the hell up." It was hard to believe that two minutes ago he needed Sam to help comfort Lynn and now he wonted to kill him.

"Man your crazy. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really related to you."

"You and me both little brother" Dean said as Sam walked down the fall to find a vending machine.

"The two of you have one strange relationship." Lynn said as she began to count ceiling tiles.

"That's what being brothers is all about you complain and threaten to kick his ass. But when it comes down to it I would do anything to protect Sam and I know that he would do the same thing for me. I bet that's how things were between you and Drake." It was easy for Dean to talk about his little brother. He was proud of Sam even if he could never bring himself to say it in front of Sam. He wished that Sam could have the life that he wanted and not the one that he was born into. But even if he wished for that life for his brother he wasn't sure if he himself could handle it. This was the only thing he was good at, the only thing he felt comfortable doing. He didn't thing he could do the whole 9-5 thing.

"It wasn't really like that between the two of us. I did everything that a big sister was supposed to do. It was hard sometimes because he and I are so different from one another. But at the same time we are exactly alike. I failed my brother by letting this happen to him, to everyone. I could have done something to stop this whole thing, but no I was too involved with my own life to think about my family. Drake seen right through Morgan the second he laid eyes on her. He did everything to stop our father from marring her. He asked for my help. I thought that he was crazy, funny now everyone thinks that I'm the crazy one. I told him to mind his own business 'if dad wanted to through his life away then let him.' God I can't believe that I said that. This is all my fault. She cradled her head in her hands. She needed to figure away to fix this. To bring back her father and brother,

Dean put his arm around her and pulled her to him. He had her head resting on her chest. "This was not your fault, you did everything to try and stop this. Sam and I will do whatever it takes to help you." He didn't know how he was going to help because this didn't look that the types of problems he and Sam deal with. That knowledge didn't stop him from wanting to help. He hated to see people weak and defeated because he hated to feel that way.

Lynn laid there listen to the sound of Dean's heart beat. His was slow and calm where hers was going a million miles a minute. The rhythm seemed to soothe her. It was strange how she could feel safe and comfortable in the arms of a man that she had just met a few hours earlier.


	6. man in the mirror

Everythings not as it seems

Chapter 6: The man in the Mirror

Morgan walked down the hall anger bubbling inside her. She needed to find someplace to be alone. She spotted a bathroom and ducked inside. Morgan checked the stales to see if anybody else was in the room. When she was satisfied with the fact that she was the only on in the room she went to the door and locked it.

She paced around the small room knowing that he would be coming soon. She also knew that he wouldn't be happy with the situation they now found themselves in. Morgan needed to find away to spin this before he got here.

The lights started to dim then go completely black. The darkness was the then illuminated by candlelight that was coming from the reflection of the mirror. It was two late he was already here.

"You have failed me" the hooded figure said appearing in the mirror. He was coming to Morgan from another dimension.

"I didn't fail you I can still fix this. It will just take more time then I had anticipated."

"Time is running out. We need to follow the schedule as it is or else all will be for nothing."

"I can still pull it off just don't take this away from me."

"You are taking this away from yourself Morgan. You involved the Winchesters." The figure said with so much force that it cracked two of the four mirrors in the bathroom.

"It's all apart of my plan."

"I don't care about your plan; my plan is the only one that matters. My plan is the one that you need to follow."

"Yes Master."

"Now you need to get the Winchesters to leave."

"You the one that wanted the Winchester men dead."

"Do not question me. I have others that are meant to deal with then not you. If the old man finds out his sons are in danger then everything will be ruined."

"I thought that you would be happy if I could take care of everything for you."

"What did the doctor say?" Sam asked when he came back with three cups of coffee.

"That Drake is stable and that he won't wake up tonight and maybe not even tomorrow." Lynn said taking the coffee from Sam. She didn't want to drink it but she didn't want to be rude either.

"If that's the case then maybe we should go back to the house." Sam hated hospitals they made him feel so helpless. That's how he felt when Dean almost died.

"Sam shut up and sit down." Dean told his brother. He knew that Sam hated hospitals. He did too the smell the white walls it all got to him. But he wasn't going to force Lynn to leave or leave her here by herself.

"No its ok I think that we should leave. I don't want to but there is nothing that we can do here. The hospital will call me if there is any change in Drake's condition."

"Well I guess we should head down to the parking lot." Dean said pulling out his car keys while walking over to the elevator.

"I guess this was a waste." Sam said referring to the two cups of coffee that where still in his hands. "He sends me for coffee then doesn't even take it. You know that you don't have to drink that to make me feel better."

Lynn looked down at the coffee she was holding. Her hand was beginning to get that uncomfortable feeling that you get when you hold something hot for a really long time. "I didn't want to make you feel bad. Just the thought of eating or drinking something makes me want to vomit right now."

"I'm familiar with that feeling."

"Really?" Lynn questioned wanting to know more. She was curious about the two strangers that walked into her life. But she didn't get the chance to ask anything more.

"Could you two walk any slower?" Dean asked holding the elevator doors open for them.

"Dean have you ever heard that goods come to those who wait." Lynn asked.

"Yeah I never understood that one."

"Why?"

Dean loved the look of confusion on her face. "I believe that you have to earn things not wait for someone to give it to you."


	7. Dad?

Everything's not as it seems

Chapter 7: Dad?

"Sam I think that we should investigate the house. Now I'm not saying that we will find anything. I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt to check things out." Dean said when the three of them got back to the house and he and Sam had gone up to their rooms.

"There is no proof that anything paranormal is going on here." Sam told his brother. It was true that the two of them went on a hunt with even less proof then they had here at this every moment.

"Dad sent us here so maybe this is why we are here to kill something evil. Something that is torturing this family. Isn't our job to intervene during times like this, if there was someone out there that would have helped us when we needed it we would be living different lives right now."

Sam hated when Dean got like this it was the only sure fire way that Dean could get Sam to do what ever he wanted. "I never said that we shouldn't try and help, I'm just saying that the odds that something supernatural is going on here is very slim." Sam knew that, that was a lie. So many things didn't add up but he didn't want to think that his mom could have been involved with some crazy evil creature. "I'll go down and get the stuff out of the car. Lets hope that we can do this without being caught."

Dean just nodded as Sam walked out of the room to go to the car. Dean grabbed the laptop and sat on his bed. He didn't even know where to start his search. He grabbed his dad's notebook in hopes that it would give him clues as he flipped through it. Then his phone rang "hello" he didn't look at the caller id.

"Dean where the hell are the two of you?" the voice asked over the phone. He sounded irritated by the fact that they were slacking on their job and made him scared that they had just disappeared.

"Dad?" Dean said into the phone the voice on the other line registered before the words that where said. "What? We are where you sent us."

"I didn't send you anywhere Dean."

"Yes you did. You sent Sam and I an email…"

"I don't email Dean I send text messages. They can't be traced." John cut him off.

Dean continued as if John hadn't spoken "you told us to go visit mom's old friend Morgan. So that's where we are."

"Did you say Morgan?" John asked trying to hide the alarm in his voice.

"Yeah why what is the big deal?" Dean said getting up to go find Sam.

"Dean I need you to listen to me very carefully I need you to get you and your brother out of there. Morgan is like no other evil that you have dealt with. She is too much for you and Sam to deal with. Promise me you will get out of their Dean you are in way over your head. Get in the car and drive to Bobby's we need to meet up and talk about how we are going to handle this." John hung up leaving a very stunned Dean standing in the hallway.

"Dean you Ok?" Lynn asked a look of concern on her face "you look like you seen a ghost." She tried to joke but Dean wasn't having any of it.

"Come on we need to get out of here." Dean said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the door.

"Go, go where." She asked trying to pull away from Dean put his grip was to strong so she decided to just go with him.

Once Dean was outside he could see Sam still messing around in the trunk of the impala. "Sam Leave in we aren't staying here we have to leave now. Get in the car the both of you." Dean opened the back door for Lynn to get in.

Sam knew better to ask or argue with Dean during a time like this, when they where on the road he would ask what was going on. But for know he just got on the car.

Lynn didn't know better. She asked questions. "What the hell is going on where are we going?" she asked but all she got was silence.

"We will take her to Bobby's he can watch over her when we meet up with Dad." Dean said to Sam when they were a few miles from the house.

Sam just nodded he had a lot of questions going through his head he just didn't want to ask them in front of Lynn. He could tell that she was freaking out when he looked at her through the side view mirror. She hides it well but Sam could see it.

"What I can't leave. What about my brother I can't leave Drake," she said from the back seat.


	8. Dr Dr

Everything's not as it seems

Chapter 8: Wing it

Dean looked at her through the rear view mirror. All he could think about was what if that were Sam and no one helped him. The truth is he forgot all about Drake in the rush to get everyone out of the house. "Sam do you think that he is safe at the hospital? Can she do anything with all those people there?" Dean asked hoping Lynn didn't hear. He didn't want to scare her any more than she already was.

"She did something while we were around and we are the pros at this and we had no idea what was going on. This is our job and we walked right into a trap with out a seconds hesitation." Sam felt guilty for what he said. Its not like if they had known something was wrong that they wouldn't have shown up.

Dean listened to what his brother had to say and knew what he had to do. He put the car in reverse and headed to the hospital. "We have to do it Sam we don't know what she will do when she realizes that we are gone."

Sam just sat there and nodded he knew that Dean could never leave a man behind especially is he knew that he could safe him. He needed to think of a plan to help them pull this off.

Lynn sat in the back seat quietly; she just listened to what the two in the front were talking. She was grateful when Dean finally pulled the car around and headed for the hospital. She also didn't know what Sam meant when he said that they were pros at there jobs. Lynn had so many questions but knew that now was not the time to be asking them.

When the hospital was in view was the next time that Dean spoke. "Lynn when we get there stay in the car and try no to be seen. I want to make this as fast as possible so I wont have time to look for you after we get Drake. Sam and I are going to go into the hospital and pretend to be specialist in Drakes condition. We are going to say that we want to take him to our facility where we can take care of his needs." Dean said looking through the glove compartment for the ids that will help them pull this off. If he had more time he would have made ids that would have been more suitable for this.

"What happens if they escort you to the car I don't think they are going to let two guys in an Impala take a sick patient. Lynn said poking holes into Deans plan.

"How many times have you done this?"

"Done."

How many times have we done this?"

"I don't know."

"More times than I care to admit." Dean didn't like it when people questioned his plans. He just thinks them up its usually up to Sam to think of a better one or work the kinks out of Deans plan. It was up to Sam to make sure the plan flowed perfectly or they would just wing it. Today was a wing it day, they didn't have time to work out the kinks time wasn't on their side today. Dean finally found two ids that said Dr. on them and handed one to Sam. Theo got out of the car and headed to the trunk to change into something that would get the job done. They need to look the part as well as act it.

"Hello" Sam said to the receptionist "I'm Dr. Green and this is my colleague Dr. Carter we were wondering if we could take a look at Drake Davis we were called by the family. They were hoping that we could take him to our facility since we deal with people that have the same kind of condition as Drake."

"We need to keep our schedule so if you could so this as fast as possible that would be great. We need to catch our flight. So we are at a bit of a time crunch." Dean wanted to make it known to the woman that they didn't have all day to do this.

The receptionist picked out the phone to page Drakes Doctor and sent the two up to his room. She said that he wouldn't be that long.

"Load of crap." Dean muttered on the way to the elevator.

"What?' Sam asked, "The plan worked."

"Doctors are always like 25 minutes later than you are. This is going to take longer than we have to wait. I even said that we needed to catch a plane. Those things just don't wait around for you."

"I heard you Dean. I thought it was funny since you said you would never get on another plane after last time. Do you think we should just take him and go, not wait for the Doctor."

The elevator doors opened on Drakes floor, it looked deserted. "I think that sounds like a plan. Lets find a wheel chair so we can get him out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

Everything's not as it seems

Everything's not as it seems

Chapter 9: 

The boys snuck into Drake's room and stared at his body.

"So how do we do this?" dean asked Sam.

"I don't know pick him up and put him in the chair."

"Ok you do it." 

"Why me?" Sam asked

"Because I don't want to hurt him."

"Oh and its ok it I do?"

"Ok ok we don't have time to argue about this if Morgan or the Doctor walked in we will be screwed." Dean told Sam.

"That's fine just help me, we have to do this fast because once we unhook him there will be people running in here so fast to see what happened." Sam said trying to figure out the best way to go about the task at hand.

After about 5 minutes they got Drake in the wheel chair and were out of the room before all the doctors and nurses were running it to see why there was a code blue. 

"We need to get to the car now. If they look down the hospital will never get out of here." 

"I know that Sam they call this kidnapping or didn't you learn that in college boy." Dean said feeling the heat. "Look all we need to do is get outside and then we will be home free."

"Do you think that he will be ok outside of the hospital?" Sam asked Dean in the elevator.

"Have you ever known a hospital to help a someone that has a supernatural issue. The only thing that will help a curse is a counter-active curse."

In the elevator the boys heard an alarm. "It looks like they found out our little friend here is missing." Dean said patting Drake in the shoulder. 

"You can be an ass sometimes Dean do you know that?"

"Yeah Sam because you are perfect. Lets just get him out of here." Dean said as the elevator stopped on the ground floor.

The boys walked past the security station like there was nothing out of the ordinary. They noticed that most of the guards weren't at the station. They all spread out to lock down the hospital. The boys wheeled Drake out of the hospital just as the doors locked behind them. 

"Perfect timing." Dean said to the fresh air.

"We aren't in the clear yet. Lets not start the celebration until we are in the car and 10 miles away from this place."

"Don't be a Debbie Downer Sam I know that we need to get away. Lets just get him in the car." Dean told his brother when they got in view of the car.

"Oh my God you actually snuck him out and there aren't security guards chasing you." Lynn said in surprise.

"Did you ever have any doubt?" Dean asked rather proud of himself. 

"Yes actually I thought that you would have been caught." She said as she got out of the car to help them get Drake in.

"We still have time to get caught so if we speed this up that would be great." Sam said to the group.

"Calm down Sam we made it." Dean said pulling out of the hospital parking lot."

"Dean I don't know if you remember this or block it out but we where in jail before and it wasn't much fun."

"I remember. I also remember that we didn't stay in jail now did we." 

"Not that I don't love the bickering of two brothers but how long does it take to get to this Billy guys house?" Lynn asked before the boys really started to argue.

"About 4 hours so you might want to set back and watch the scenery fly by because we are only going to stop for gas." Dean said once they hit the highway and he got his bearings. 


End file.
